


Take a look in these big blue eyes, Peter.

by Kishi_ay



Category: bare a pop opera
Genre: AU, Also fluff, Gay, Lots, M/M, Musical, bare a pop opera - Freeform, jason not dying, like very gay, theres a bit of a heating situation, yes anyways bue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 23:44:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12971016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kishi_ay/pseuds/Kishi_ay
Summary: Two religious gays loving each other. Also AU where Jason doesn’t freaking die <3





	Take a look in these big blue eyes, Peter.

  
Jasons hand was holding Peters, he really wanted to come out but his parents kept on making him rethink this decision.   
“Jason please, at least let me tell my mother”  
Peter pleaded, he was feeling bad the whole time knowing that his mother was thinking he was straight (for the fact that she would always call if he already has someone for Prom too). Jason sighed, this was troublesome. Especially since Peter was determined on telling his mom, no matter if she would kick him out or not. How he wished he had that determination too, but he was scared from his father.  
“Peter not now please..”  
He whispered into the boys ear.

The two were sitting in Jasons room, just cuddling and enjoying each others presence. They never needed much to please each other, a small “I love you” in the hallway was even enough to set both boys heart in flames. 

“Jason.. maybe just a hint?”  
“Like what?.. ‘Hey mom I think dicks are better than pussies don’t you think the same?’”  
Peter let out a sigh, why wouldn’t Jason let him do this?  
“I’m not kidding here. I don’t want to keep secrets from her”  
“Just three more months, Peter, please?”  
Peter looked into Jasons eyes. He really loved blue when he turned 12. Not only because it was a great color, but also because it reminded him of Jasons eyes. It couldn’t be described, he would say.

“I’m not giving up on you, for now.”  
He said, playfully punching his boyfriends shoulder. He let go of Jasons hand and sat up. Jason put his arms on Peters shoulders, dragging him back to bed receiving a small laughter.  
“I need to go baseball boy”  
Jason snorted at this nickname, he didn’t called him since three years like this so it was nice to recall these memories again.  
“Where you going? Cheating on me?”  
Jason joked, but Peter nodded.  
“Yes. It’s time I do that”  
Peter was joking of course too, Jason being a little bit to strict with that let out a gasp   
“Wait really?”  
“Don’t be stupid, as if there’s someone else who can make me feel like this.”  
Peter answered, giving Jason a quick kiss and taking his jacket.  
“Don’t miss me in your sleep.”  
Jason stood up and wrapped his arms around him, holding him back from leaving   
“Just a little bit more..”  
“Hell no”  
“Heaven yes”  
Again, a small laughter between them. Peter spun around, this time giving him a longer kiss than usually of course Jason was turned on by this, but poor boy had to be left hard.   
“You should be the one not missing me.”  
Peter was quiet proud about what he just did (for him being a bottom).   
“Agh, you’re such a tease..”  
“Shush big boy, see you tomorrow.”  
Peter closer his lovers door, leaving him alone. Sadly.

—————

Jason couldn’t sleep, there was so much happening lately,  
Peter wanting to come out and dear god who would count all these bothering thoughts. He really needed Peter in this moment. He took out his phone, it was overflowing with messages. Some girls asking him out what ends up with him blocking them. (What a loyal son) But when he saw a familiar message he smiled.

‘Hope you’re sleeping well tonight, Did you do that one Science project? If not don’t worry I got both out backs.   
Love you♥︎’

Jasons smile didn’t faded till he fell asleep with the thought of Peter being beside him.

Well maybe he was Bi, but he was Bi for this one boy. And that wouldn’t change.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know it ain’t much atm - but y’all will live.   
> Idk If this should be a one shoot or like a story (with maybe 2 chapters?)  
> Anyways I love my two boys UwU


End file.
